Father-Daughter Time with Madoka and her disabled friends
by prettyyandere690
Summary: Madoka is the daughter of Shouya Ishida, and she plus her twin brother time travel back in time in elementary school to spend time with Shouya's younger self.
1. Chapter 1: A flower time machine

**Disclaimer: This is an alternate universe of "A Silent Voice", and I do not own this type of anime.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived nine year old daughter and **"Madoka and her twin brother Miichi Ishida" **in 3rd grade.

_Until one day, Madoka finds a flower bed in her brother's__ room and it time travels them back in time._

**"W-Where am I?" **Madoka asked to herself.

_Shouya and Shoko walk into the classroom as new students, and tells them that they're both deaf with sign language._

***Gasps* "These new students, are they my parents?" **Madoka questions to herself, while trying to remember the final moments of her parents.

**"Hi guys, my name is Madoka." "And I am Miichi." **Both of the siblings said.

**"Hello to you too. But why do you guys look me, Maddie?" **Shouya asked.

_The children go outside for lunch, and Madoka tells Shouya her secret._

**It turns out that Shouya is Madoka/Miichi's father, who recently died from a car accident with Shoko before the children time traveled into the past.**

**"I can't believe this." **Shouya said in shock.

**"That doesn't matter, let's go have some father-daughter time after school." **Madoka gently replies, while holding Shouya's hand.

* * *

**TO BE COUNTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Garden Arc**

Madoka and Shouya share an adorable moment together.

**"Thank you Daddy." **She said, while Shouya was giving her a Tiara.

**"You're welcome, darling." **Shouya replied, while stroking Maddie's hair.

_Shoko and the others go back home, and spent the rest of the afternoon playing games._

**"So Maddie, please tell me more about yourself and what happened to me in the future." **Shouya said.

**"Sure." **Madoka replied.

* * *

**Here's Madoka and Miichi's backstory.**

**The twins were born on September 3rd in the "Sakura Tree Nursery". **

**One day, Shouya and Shoko were killed in a car crash. (Leaving the twins living with their aunt as orphans.)**

**"Don't worry my darling, I'll keep you safe from any dangers out there." **Shouya said, while hugging Madoka.

* * *

**THE END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "You should be apologize!"**

_A depressed Shouya came home and cried in his room with Madoka inside._

**"What's wrong, Father." **Madoka asked.

**"An seventh grader bullied me for being deaf." **Shouya replied.

**"That's so sad, but we'll talk to her tomorrow." **Madoka said, holding Shouya's hand.

_The Ishida twins talk to the bully **(Andy) **_and asked her for a promise.

**"I promise that I'll treat everyone for who they are, not their looks." **Andy said, in sign language to Shoko and Shouya.

_From that day forward, Andy will be nice to everyone in town and never mistreat them for their disabilities/illnesses_

**But this time, Andy's promise went way too far!**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 (Part 2): "I regret it."**

* * *

**Andy Nickel**

**Age: 13**

**Occupation: Seventh grader**

Andy was originally born a boy in August 1st in the **"Sakura Tree Nursery." **

_She frequently suffers from physical abuse from her entire family, so she decided to transition to a girl._

_This took big impact on her behavior in school, and would pick on others who are different or disabled._

* * *

**"What's going on down there?" **Shouya asked Shoko.

_Shoko shrugged her shoulders and saw Andy running toward them._

**"I'm in trouble guys. I now regret the promise about respecting everyone for their health problems." **Andy said.

**"But a few people in hts street are acting crazy with drug additons, that I can't possibly be nice to those kinds of people." **She said.

**"Well, we have to do what we got to do." **Madoka said while shaking Andy's hand.

* * *

**THE END**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: "We'll be best friends forever!"**

A year has passed, and we're ready to go to middle school now. **(September 5th, 2017)**

**"Welcome to middle school, everyone." **Naoka said.

The bullying is getting stronger, as Shouya is knocked out his chair by two random school girls at lunchtime.

**"Shou, are you alright?" **Naoka asked.

**"I'm okay, just need help cleaning this mess." **Ishida replied.

**"We should be friends." **Naoka said while grabbing a mop, and some napkins.

_The first day of middle school, is already hard for us to handle._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Prologue Oneshot

**Note: This is a fan-made sequel, oneshot to the seventh volume of "A Silent Voice."**

**September 3rd, 2025**

After the coming-of-age ceremony was over, Shoko felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

**"I need to go to the hospital, it hurts so much." **She said, while trying to walk to the bus.

_Suddenly, Shoko's water breaks and gives birth to twins in the hospital._

**"Shoko, are you alright?" **Shouya asked in the hallway.

**"Come in, I have a surprise for you." **Shoko replied.

_Shouya and Yuzuru opened the door and saw two fraternal twins in Shoko's arms._

**"My babies are here." **Shoko cheerfully said in a gentle way.

**"Oh my goodness." **Yuzuru surprisingly said.

**"How did this manage to happen?" **Shouya asked Yuzuru.

**"I'm not sure, but why does this baby look just like you?" **She asked, looking at the female infant.

**"It could be a sign that he's basically the father." **Shoko replied.

**"How am I the father?" **Shouya asked.

_Thr three of them remembered the day before the ceremony, and it turned out that Shoko's pregnancy was nowhere in sight but it was there in the inside._

* * *

**THE END**


	7. Chapter 7

One day on **October 2032**, Shouya finally told Madoka and Miichi how they were conceived in Shoko's womb. But in 2017, Shouya comes to class to tell everyonethat his mother passed away from impalation.

* * *

**"Oh my gosh, that's so sad." **Naoka said in shock.

**"Don't worry kid, we'll go to the funeral with you." **The teacher said with his hand on Shouya's shoulder.

**RIP MIYAKO ISHIDA**

**1988 - 2017**

**Age: 29 **

_**Loved by her entire family**_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 4 (Part ****2):****"The whole truth?"**

_It turns out that Shouya wasn't involved in the car accident in __**2033**_, he actually tois own life after failing to succeed when he was 18.

* * *

**January 1, 2036**

_2 years have passed with the current date being **2036**__, and Madoka to drop out of school to bring her young parents to have a big family._

**"Welcome to the Shoji ." **Madoka said.

**"Is this really me as a kid?" **Middle aged Shouya asked.

**"Yes." **Kid Shouya replied.

**"Come on in." **31-year old Shoko said.

***Giggles* "I always wanted to have siblings." **Maria said, hugging Naoka's son and 12 year old Shoko.

* * *

**THE END**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 5 (Part 1): "The teacher did that"**

Shouya got a phone call that his daughter was seen nude with her clothes on the school ground. He immediately drove from the Shoji house to find Madoka, laying in the grass.

**"Are you okay?" **Shouya asked in a worried way.

***Sad* "The teacher did this to me." **Madoka replied.

***Gasps* "I am so shocked, that your teacher would humiliate you like this." **Shouya huffed, carrying Madoka in his arms.

_Shouya drove his daughter back home, and put her in his old clothes. _**(Black shirt with sand colored pants)**

***Pauses* "Puffy?" **Matthew asked.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10

**When Madoka introduced herself on the first day of grade school, the teacher picked on her for a year.**

* * *

Afterwards, Madoka decided to wear her hair down at all times and bully Shouya non-stop.

**"MORON!" **She yelled in her dad's ear.

**On the other hand, the younger counterpart of Shouya walked into his daughter's room to have a talk.**

**"Maddie, did something bad happen at school?" **He asked.

**"N-Nothing." **Madoka replied.

**"Come on, don't be like that." **Shouya said while stroking Madoka's head.

_Madoka took off her shirt and revealed to have her heart outside of her chest._

**"I don't think that I'll survive the heart surgery tomorrow." **Madoka said in a trembling voice, trying not to cry.

**"Of course you will survive, I believe in you." **Shouya said while hugging his daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

After Madoka got the surgery to put her heart into her chest, she remembers being a ballet dancer in 2031.

* * *

**"Good morning." **Shouya said.

**"Morning to you to dad." **Madoka replied.

_Everyone else came downstairs, and ate breakfast._

**"Tobay, iz a spezal day for Daboka." **Deaf teenage Shouya said.

**"Really?" Shoko asked.**

**"Today is my 11th birthday." Madoka cheered.**

**"Habby Birzday." **18-year old Shouya cheered back.

**"Thanks man."** Madoka answered.

**"Did I sound like that?" **Adult Shouya asked his teenage self.

**"A liddle." **Teenage Shouya shrugged.

* * *

**"Which part should I be in the ballet recital?" **Madoka asked to Shouya.

**"Black Swan!" **Shouya shouted in excitement.

**"But first, let's practice singing the song." Adult Shouya said.**

**"One...Two...Three...Go." ** Shouya counted.

**"D****o re mi fa so la ti do." Shoko sung.****  
**

**"Now it's your turn." Naoka said will patting Shouya's arm.**

**"Do." Madoka told Shouya.**

**"Aan." He said.**

**"No that's not right. Do."**

**"Aan." Shouya sung again.**

**"Go ahead and sing, Sho." Adult Shouya said.**

**"Aan..pan wo blegh..dao...plea..awn shi bo ehhh..oh wan Ken boo zing doo-" Teenage Shouya sung before feeling Andy's hand, patting his shoulder.**

**"We'll work on your singing." Andy said.**

* * *

**T****O BE CONTINED**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Sho dan. Did I zing weally bad?" **Teenage Shouya asked.

**"Of course not, you did a good job." Adult Shouya replied.**

***Sniffs* "You're iying, my zinging was derrible. I'b waz adding libe an idiot because ov by hearing problem."**

**"You're not an idiot, Sho."**

**"I love you Dad." Teenage Shouya said in a normal voice, after turning on the buttons behind his hearing aids.**

The ballet recital was over, and a familiar looking woman with a short hair cut.

**"Hi Mom." Miyazaki cheered. **

**"Hey guys, I was working in photography." Yuzuru said.**

**"Now that we have that out of the way, let's go home for lunch." **Naoka told everyone.

**"Hey Shoyo, my mom bought me these cat ears and a goldfish." Matthew said at the dinner table.**

**"Cool!" Kid Shouya replied.**

**"Well, I think that Madoka might have a crush on someone." Andy snickered.**

**"And its Matthew." Madoka answered.**

**"Really?" Naoka asked.**

**"B-But I love you too Maddie!" Shouya complained.**

**"Do want some takoyaki?" Maria asked while handing teenage Shouya.**

* * *

_**THE END**_


	13. Chapter 13

**"What's wrong, Sho?"** Niomi asked.

**"I've had the worst day ever. Everybody at school told me that I'm not a nice person, and I'll never be."** Shouya replied, while talking to his adult self.

**"Oh, don't let anybody make fun of you for something you can't change." **Adult Shouya said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nishimiya remembers when she got pregnant with the twins. But Madoka and Miichi went into a community for people who are raised by deaf one or more parents** "CODA"**.

**"Hallo."** Teenage Shouya waved.

**"Hello to you too." **Madoka signed.

**"Do you want to spell your name?" Shoku asked and her daughter nods "yes".**

**"M-A-D-O-K-A." Madoka signed to Shouya.**

**"S-H-O-Y-A." **Shouya signed back.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Chapter 14

After Naoka ended her friendship with Shouya, he and his friends went into a psychiatric hospital at the end of 6th grade.

* * *

**"What's wrong, Amy?" **Madoka asked.

**"I'm just a little concerned about our 6th grade teacher." Madoka replied.**

_Madoka finally realized that her 6th grade teacher is a pedophile._

**"What's this?" Matthew thought to himself. **

_Matthew grabbed his phone, and saw a private message from Yuzuru._

**"M-Mom pushed...Madoka's parents...TO END THEIR LIVES!?" He stuttered in disbelief.**

_Matthew yelled at his mother, Naoka..and went back to the Shoji house to stay with the Ishida twins._

* * *

**THE END**


	15. Chapter 15

Madoka comes back home from the festival with a balloon hat, and sees Matthew running passed her.

* * *

**"What's going on?"** Madoka asked.

**"I just found out that my mother was the one who caused your parents' suicide." **Matthew answered in frustration.

**"I just want you to know...that...I love you, and I want to stay at your house for a while." **Matthew confessed.

Madoka starts blushing bright red, and let's Matthew into the Shoji house.

**"I can't believe that my son left the house after reading my private message." **Naoka cried in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Shoyo and his wife come back to life and are in shock to see Madoka all beat up.

**"Oh my goodness, what happened to you?"**

**"The teacher beat me up while we were at the festival." Madoka replied in guilt.**

**"Aww, why would he beat you up? You're like the cutest daughter that I've ever had." **Shoyo asked in worry.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...again **


End file.
